


Wish Upon A Star

by geishakini



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geishakini/pseuds/geishakini
Summary: What would you do when you wish up a star, and your wish actually came true?





	Wish Upon A Star

**Chapter 1**

 

 

This is my own original story; dates, times, places and events might be altered to fit this story. Please be gentle this is the third attempt for me.....another original story based on my fave a capella group Pentatonix!! I also have some original major female characters and some other minor characters, all of which I own and where made by me. Hope you like!

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi sat at the piano in the recording studio while they took a small break. He thought back to just a few weeks ago to when he was traveling and enjoying some much-needed recharging as he likes to call it. He remembered one starry night, as he lay under the stars thinking to himself that maybe, just maybe, now that he had taken a step back from Pentatonix and now that life had somewhat returned to normal he might be interested in pursuing a relationship, a real honest, true relationship.

 

Lord knows the other members of Pentatonix had urged him to for quite some time, but he always found it very hard to juggle all the touring and constantly being on the road, with his personal life. He sat back a moment and thought back to that night……

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**

 

Avi sat back and stared up at the night sky and sighed deeply, he was so relaxed and enjoying himself, he thought back on the last few months…..finishing up the tour with the gang, gearing up for and heading out on some much-deserved sightseeing and everything else in between. It was nearing 10 o’clock as he settled in for the night. He continued to stare into the night sky marveling for a moment at the wonder of nature as he laid surrounded by its’ majesty. He breathed deeply, his body relaxing.

 

A moment went by, the silence surrounding him. A shooting star shot across the night sky and he closed his eyes, making a wish, ‘I wish to connect with my one true love and to find my place in the world amongst all this chaos.' He opened his eyes just in time to see a small but bright flash of light as the shooting star finished its' journey across the horizon. He breathed deeply again and closed his eyes as he settled in for some much need sleep.

 

**~*~END FLASHBACK~*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi stood up and crossed the room to check his phone. He had been back in the studio ever since he returned home, it was crazy to him that only about a month ago he was traveling all over the world surrounded by nature. He sighed and grabbed his water taking a deep drink before returning to the piano. He sat there for a minute before signaling to Noah and the others that he was ready to get started again. They spent several more hours rehearsing before he gathered all his things.

 

“Alright, let's meet up again next week, same time," Avi said to everyone as they stood there a moment. "Sounds good to us" Noah piped in, Marissa nodding her head in agreement. "Okay then I'll see you guys next week," Avi said waving as he hitched his bag up onto his shoulders. "See you," Marissa said as they all headed out the door. Avi sighed as he tossed his stuff into the back seat and climbed in the driver's side.

 

He really hoped that one day his wish would be granted. He needed someone in his life that understood him, that knew what it was like to deal with the issues that he himself suffered. He sighed deeply this time as he started the engine and headed for home. He sighed again as he pulled into the drive. He parked his car and got out, retrieving his belongings from the back. Avi hefted his bag onto his shoulders. He noticed Kevin’s car in the driveway but no lights on inside.

 

‘He must be asleep' Avi thought to himself as he fumbled his key into the lock. He pushed the door open with his foot and stepped inside pushing the door closed. "Yo man," Kev said, coming to greet Avi at the door. "What's up dude" Avi replied back as he dropped his things on the couch. "How was practice?" Kevin asked, following Avi into the living room. "It went really well actually" Avi replied grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

“That's awesome" Kevin congratulated, a huge smile on his face."Yea I feel really good about this new EP" Avi agreed taking a long drink of water. "Well man I'm off to bed, I'm beat," Avi said, "Yea me as well...been doing a lot of recording and practicing for the new album and I think we're talking about a tour soon too," Kev said as they walked down the hall. "That's fantastic man! I'll see you in the morning" Avi replied. "Goodnight bro" Kev responded. "Night man" Avi replied back. He entered his room and went over to the window, throwing open the blinds and opening the window.

 

He looked out into the night sky just as a shooting star shot across its wide expanse. ‘Please...' He pleaded, ‘Please send me my on true love...my perfect soul mate' Avi wished as he closed his eyes and collapsed onto his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Leilani sat outside, on her back porch, fire ablaze in the fire pit, sipping on a glass of wine. She sat strumming her ukulele and humming along quietly. She looked up into the night sky, sighing peacefully. Her eyes grew wide as a shooting star shot across her field of vision. Leilani closed her eyes and made a wish, ‘Please...please send me my one true love, my soul mate’ Leilani pleaded, opening her eyes, she sighed as she gathered her things and turned off the fire.

 

She made her way inside and to her room. She began to undress and climbed underneath her huge comforter, pulling it up to her chin. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Unbeknownst to the two sleeping individuals, a small but bright light flashed distantly in the night, shining it's light down upon the two sleeping forms. The rest of the night went smoothly, and the moon gave way to the relentless sun as the sun broke through across the horizon. An alarm clock blared loudly, rousing a sleepy girl from her slumber.

 

‘ _ **For the love of all things holy...’**_ the long dark haired girl screamed internally, throwing a small temper tantrum, before rolling over in bed to silence the evil demon that woke her from her beauty sleep. _**‘What the?!’**_ A voice echoed in her head….Leilani’s eyes grew wide as she looked around frantically in search of the mysterious voice. _**‘**_ _ **H-hello?!’**_ Leilani inquired somewhat timidly, unsure of what was going on.

 

‘ _ **Who’s there?!’**_ came a deep sultry voice, causing her to shiver slightly. _**‘I should be asking the same question’**_ Leilani said as she dressed quickly. _**‘Why are you in my head anyways, no wait you know what, I don’t have time for this, I gotta get to practice’**_ Leilani said as she rushed about her room, getting her things together. _**‘Wait a minute now, how the hell are we suppose to figure this out’**_ the deep voice asked, resonating throughout her whole being.

 

‘ _ **We can talk later, I’m running late’**_ Leilani said dismissing the deep voice as she ran out of the house. Leilani drove as fast as she could, within reason of course, to the location on her GPS. She was meeting the others for practice today, and she didn’t want to be super late. “Oh my gosh guys, I’m sorry I’m late” Leilani said as she entered the auditorium. “No sweat girl, we’re still waiting on Karen” Jazzie said. Leilani smiled, relieved she wasn’t the only one late.

 

Leilani joined the others on stage hugging everyone tightly, these ladies were her best friends...and they finally had the courage to start something they’ve always wanted to do. She sat down and pulled her ukulele out of it’s case, Malia next to her. “All set?” Malia asked her as she watched Leilani tune her uke, “I think so” Leilani said nodding.

 

‘ _ **What are you doing?’**_ the deep voice in Leilani’s head asked inquisitively. Leilani looked around somewhat nervously, hoping the others won’t notice her spacing out. _**‘If you really must know, I’m here for group practice’**_ Leilani retorted, just who did this person think they were, asking so many questions. _**‘Now try and keep it down, I need to concentrate’**_ Leilani ordered with a huff.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi sat there bewildered, this girl had some spunk, he’ll give her that. He sighed and proceeded to get dressed. Luckily he had no plans for the day, so he figured he might as well just hang around the house maybe do some cleaning, while he waited for the mysterious girl to get finished. He left his room and walked into the living room, finding Kevin already awake and watching something on TV. “Hey bro,” Kevin greeted, turning to look in Avi’s direction.

 

“Hey” Avi replied back somewhat distractedly as he shuffled into the kitchen. He normally wasn’t a coffee drinker, but in this situation he knew he would need it.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Hey girls, sorry I’m late, my car wouldn’t start” Karen said, rushing into the auditorium and up on stage. “No worries, I only just got here myself” Leilani replied with a smiled as Karen got settled in. “Alright are we ready?” Michelle asked, playing a chord on her guitar. “You bet” Jazzie replied, settling down at the piano. “Okay so what’s on the list today?” Malia asked as everyone pulled out their binders, ready to flip to the song selection for today’s practice session.

 

“Let’s do ‘Standing By’ by PTX” Liz said, taking a sip of water. Michelle nodded as everyone flipped to the right sheet music. Leilani smiled, she loved the song and it meant a lot to her. She hummed a few chords to herself to get the right tune, while she waited for the others to be ready. _**‘Wait I know that song’**_ a deep voice commented from somewhere in the recesses of her mind. _**‘Not now’**_ Leilani hissed back, getting the signal from the others.

 

She nodded her head and began to sing. _**‘Such a pretty voice’**_ the sultry voice trailed off, becoming quiet for a moment.

 

 

**Standiny By**

_**Pentatonix** _

 

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

 

I counted the stars tonight,  
Oh how they shine so bright,  
I gather them all, so we perfectly align  
While we gaze from far away.  
And separately watch the day  
Come rising across the horizon in our minds.

But now I know,  
My heart is strong,  
Where you belong  
Is by my side. (Lalalala lalala)  
So will you hold,  
'Cause time is cold,  
But in your soul  
I'm standing by.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

I have waited a thousand years,  
And now that tomorrow's here,  
I will shout from the mountain top  
Our hearts belong near.  
And we've traveled land and sea,  
Our beacon the love we keep,  
But when we unite,  
This will all have been our dream.

And now we know,  
Our hearts are strong,  
Where we belong  
Is side by side.  
And so we'll hold  
Each other close,  
And in our souls  
We're standing by.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(Ohohoh) Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(Ohohoh) Oh oh oh oh oh oh

And so we'll hold  
Each other close  
And then we'll know  
We're standing by.

 

Leilani finished the song, and smiled. She loved practicing that one most of all. _**‘**_ _ **Very beautiful, I couldn’t have done it better myself...’**_ the deep voice came back, more persistent, a chuckle echoing throughout her mind. _**‘Well thanks I guess, be consider yourself lucky, I’ve never sang for anyone but my friends before’**_ Leilani retorted.

 

The group practiced several more songs til it was time for everyone to leave. “Alright girls, same time next week okay?” Karen said, receiving nods from everyone. _**‘Thank God that’s done….Now tell me who you are and what the hell are you doing in my head?’**_ Leilani asked, walking briskly to her car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Continued in Chapter 2…..**

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 


End file.
